


Tickle attack.

by Sakura_the_red_panda



Series: My Crazy Headcanons [1]
Category: Masquerade Kiss, enchanted in the moonlight, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth, 恋人は公安刑事 | Her Love in the Force (Visual Novel)
Genre: Borderline Smut, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_the_red_panda/pseuds/Sakura_the_red_panda
Summary: Random Voltage guys and their response to being tickled.





	Tickle attack.

**Smut content:** borderline

  
**Soryu (KBTBB)**  
We know from an actual sub story, that Soryu is in fact ticklish but will never admit it.

 **Being tickled:** Despite not admitting he is ticklish, he low key loves it. It gives him to give up to give up control and enjoy you taking over for a change. Despite the fact it would turn him on and frustrate him to no end.

 **Ticklish spots:** Feet, neck, shoulders, chest, sides, and thighs.

 **Payback for tickling him:** He wouldn’t go out of his way to get back at you for tickling him. If anything he would ask if you were ok with him ticking you.

  
**Zyglavis (SCM)**  
He is the type you would have to surprise, meaning you would need to sneak up on him, or pout as you know pouting gets you almost anything with him.

 **Being tickled:** Once you sneak up on him or pout until you get your way, you would have to work very hard to find his ticklish spots, assuming gods have any, but once you find it, you don’t let up. He wouldn’t overly enjoy it, but he also wouldn’t hate it.

 **Ticklish spots:** Under his arms, back of the knees and between his shoulders.

 **Payback for tickling him:** He is the Minister of the Department of Punishments, this is like asking if the grass is green. You know that he will get you back for it, and enjoy doing it.

  
**Soma (HLITF)**  
He is the type that if you asked nicely he would likely let you.

 **Being tickled:** He secretly loves it. He would never admit it though. It makes his skin super sensitive as he is quite ticklish, but he likes nothing more than when you try to arouse him while tickling him.

 **Ticklish spots:** Everywhere, but he loves it most when you tickle his nipples, thighs, cock and anus. There is something about those places that drives him wild, if you can make him come from tickling his cock or anus, even better.

 **Payback for tickling him:** Given he has a sadistic streak, you know he would likely get back at you eventually, but would never say when. So you would likely be on guard until he finally did get back at you.

  
**Yuzuru (MK)**  
Yuzuru is the type who would say no flat out unless dared by the other two. If you asked, he would look at you like you lost your mind.

 **Being tickled:** Hates it, to him it is a waste of time and doesn’t lead to sex, until it does.

 **Ticklish spots:** He doesn’t have any.

 **Payback for tickling him:** There would be no pay back, he would just ask you never to do it again.

  
**Chikage (EBTM)**  
He is a crow tangu. He would likely wonder why you are asking him if you could tickle him, he would allow you to just because you are being so weird.

 **Being tickled:** He would enjoy it, not so much to cause laughter, but it would be soothing, like having his wings blow dried or brushed. In the off case you find a spot that tickles, he would likely keep his poker face and have his eyebrow raised a bit. You would likely need to watch him carefully to

 **Ticklish spots:** Doesn’t have any he will admit to. But watching him, you believe his hips, calves, back of his neck and his wing joints are near his shoulder blades are his weak spots.

 **Payback for tickling him:** He probably wouldn’t get back at you, in the off chance he did, he would likely use his wings, to drive you crazy to the point you would never attempt to tickle him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, feel free to request other headcanons. As it seems I am better at this than actual fan fics.


End file.
